


Silence

by atyinso



Category: League of Legends
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-05-24 10:48:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14953223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atyinso/pseuds/atyinso
Summary: She’s grown used to it.





	Silence

“I missed you, but you know that. I always do. That’s why I keep coming back.”

 

A pause.

 

“Today was uneventful. Not much happened. It was just another day of training, though I distinctly remember one of the newer guards was extremely excited to finally meet me.” Irelia chuckled to herself at the thought. He was rather cute, the way he behaved, but her heart only belonged to one. “A living legend, he called me. That’s what brought us together, I suppose. Two legendary figures. I’m glad things happened the way they did. I can’t imagine a life without you. I don’t want to.”

 

Silence answered her, and in silence they sat together. The stars came out and then the sun returned, and Irelia knew it was time for her to return to her duties.

 

“Well, it’s time for me to head back. I’ll see you again later tonight. I know you’ll be waiting; you always do.”

 

It was quiet as usual in response.

 

That’s okay, Irelia’s grown used to these one-sided conversations. After all, it’s been decades since this statue was erected in Riven’s honor, and even longer since her death.


End file.
